Today, I am Kmart
by jxnko
Summary: Oneshot; Kmart's POV. "I held my breath in fear of those… things would come back. I don’t know what they are, and I’m sure I don’t want to know."


Yesterday, I was a normal teenager.

Now, I sit here remembering the once-living bodies of my friends. I could feel the burden of their soul upon my shoulders, as if the moon and stars had rested their weight upon them. I cry the tears they can no longer cry, their eyelids shut from death.

Life is such a fragile, overlooked thing.

I held my breath in fear of those… things would come back. I don't know what they are, and I'm sure I don't _want _to know. All I could do was sit here and face the stench of corpses in my wake. I clenched my fists. If only I wasn't so… selfish. If only I didn't care about my own well-being. I could have saved them, even if my own life was on the line.

God, I was so selfish.

The scene replayed in my head over and over again. We were only here goofing off, killing time before the seven o'clock movie. Abby was running through the aisles of Kmart, searching for every bit of candy we could smuggle into the theatre - Kit-Kats, Reese's, Pop Rocks, anything. Liam chased after her, and I stayed by the Pharmacy, looking at the latest dieting supplements. Before I knew it, a wave of ten or fifteen… creatures raided the store. I heard a scream, and I yelled for them, stupid me.

I was spotted, and now I was the target. Trying to find some shred of safety in this mayhem, I thought I was done for. Through the corner of my eye, I could see the shoppers being eaten alive by these inhumane things. Fear spread through my veins like an epidemic. Where were Abby and Liam?

I was out of breath, frantically moving my head back and forth. I saw Liam, his face painted in blood. He, too, was gasping for air as we both ran towards each other. He was meters away before one of those things jumped on him. I could still remember his pure smile, before the assault on our little town. I jumped over the desk of the Pharmacy register. I squeezed through the shelves, completely hidden from the outside view. As often as I could, I would hold my sobs, but the tears continued to flow down my cheeks. I shook violently, no matter how much I tried to keep myself from doing so.

I left my best friends to die, while I sit here in guilt and regret. Thanks Abby, you had to run off.

After every passing moment, I wondered if it was my last. I closed my eyes, trying to resist the tears that overcame my emotions. Why was I the only one left? I was only the cowardly lion, with only the brain and the heart keeping me alive.

Oh geeze. Now I'm making Oz analogies. I must be going mad.

The sound of gunshots filled my ears. What, now they use guns? What has this world come to? I kept my back to the wall, hoping that my body could keep itself from convulsing. I heard a yell, no, more like a command, and hope replaced the fear that raced through my veins. The shooting seized, and I squint, silently praying for a savior.

"**Carlos, check the back wall here. Take anything you can find."**

I opened my eyes. There was life here in this desolate place? I wanted to get up and dance, hoping whoever they were would welcome me.

Footsteps sounded around me, I poked my head out from the edge, my eyes searching for the source of the noise.

Then I gasped as I found a gun pointed at my forehead. My eyes grew wide as my mental prayers halted.

I was sure I was dead. Who really cares about some adolescent brat anyways? I could see my fate now. He could mistake me for one of them, and realize afterwards that I'm… harmless. I braced myself for a moment, letting out my cries.

Next thing I knew, I felt a hand on my cheek. I opened my puffy eyes to the rugged man squatting down to my level.

"**Claire!"** He called, looking over his shoulder.

A woman appeared through my glossy vision, her gun lowered as well.

"**A Survivor,"** She didn't look at me, **"Is she infected?"**

He only shook his head, **"She looks untouched."**

Walking towards me, the lady kneeled down. Her gaze penetrated through my soul, but a small smile seemed to ease the tension.

"**Your name?"** She asked, but I didn't answer.

"**It's okay; we're not one of them."** She reassured me, but I held my tongue.

She held a hand out, and I willingly took it as I eased out of my hiding place. The guy stood up, and moved away from the two of us. He raised his gun, as he looked through the boxes of prescriptions. He seemed bored.

"**What's your name?" **She asked again.

"**I never liked it."** I finally answered.

She only nodded, **"Kmart, then?"**

I tilted my head to the side.

"**Kmart it is."** She decided.

A smile tugged the corners of my lips.

Today, I am Kmart.

* * *

A/N: It's a really quick oneshot I devised out of boredom. Kmart's past wasn't revealed, so I thought it was a window of opportunity. Reviews are loved!


End file.
